


definitely-not-boyfriend-not-really-friends-one-night-stand

by w_space



Series: Indefinable Things [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Study, Developing Relationship, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Prequel, Protective Rhodey, Smut, Stephen and Tony met before Iron Man 1, Stephen does not have powers yet, Stephen is smitten but doesn’t even know it yet, Tony centric, a bit of accidental voyeurism, a lot of flirting, idiots to lovers, right before Iron Man 1, stephen centric, they finally met their match, very minor original character(s), yea i changed stephen's family history a bit - sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_space/pseuds/w_space
Summary: “Oh, he’s interested.”“Then what? Why are you here...?”“I just have to sink him in by end of the night, not right this moment.” Stephen set the still full glass down at the bar table. He wants to be completely sharp for the rest of this. Without really meaning to, he found his next fix. A very exciting, intoxicating, utterly delightful fix.“Rushing only makes things incredibly mundane. A man like that wants a chase. Wants to feel like he had a choice.”............Stephen makes a play for Tony Stark at a high society gala[Prequel to "definitions of indefinable things" but can be read alone]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally the long time coming prequel to [definitions of indefinable things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742357/chapters/44457961). I had this built out long before the main fic but just couldn't find the time to write till now LOL. 
> 
> My take on if their first meeting wasn't during Infinity War, how did they meet?

 

“50.”

 

“Call.”

 

“You’ll call at anything, Elliott,” Stephen said with a hint of a smile as he played with a stack of poker chips.

 

“My stack is bigger than your stack,” replied the dean almost teasingly. “You in or out?”

 

“Do I sense annoyance,” there was an evident sarcasm playing in his tone now. “Having crappy hole cards would do that to you. Little things annoy us whole lot more if we are unhappy. Then again, may just be your old age-”

 

There were laughs and eyes shifting amongst the table, few flipped a look at their cards once more. Though it was a friendly game amongst colleges, no one liked losing. After all, the ego of surgeons. Well, four surgeons plus the dean of the hospital. None-the-less, none of them got to where they are without getting a bit competitive down the road.

 

It was an annual poker night, an event that was organized for hospital staff to mingle and collect donation for charity. Stephen had entertained the thought of skipping the whole affair but he had apparently reached his quota for skipping work events for the year and he needed to “show face once in a while”, or said so the dean.

 

The doctor couldn’t really blame the man. James Elliott had gone through a lot of trouble to hire Stephen. The “ridiculously generous compensation package”, as Christine had kept calling it, that Elliott had acquired for him must have gotten couple eyebrows from rest of the administrators and the board. But to Stephen’s defense, he was relocating across the country and is one of the best surgeons of the western hemisphere.

 

“I’m gamed. I think Strange is onto something,” said Nate, the only other neurosurgeon at the table. “Raise.”

 

Frankly, he wasn’t sure why Elliott was worried. Everyone in the hospital liked him enough… Example being, Nathaniel Rowland. The two neurosurgeons got along fairly well, soon becoming a sort of “work buddies” as people called it.

 

“By the way, where did you two say you went to?” Nate turned towards the twin brothers at the other far end. Both had been fairly new hires, both general surgeons.

 

“Harvard,” one of them said.

 

The other smiled. “Graduated first and second. But we will never tell you which one of us finished where.”

 

The first one smirked, “Never.”

 

There was a round of warm laughter amongst the group.

 

“You?” asked the elder of the twin towards Nate.

 

“Hopkins,” the blonde replied, throwing couple more chips into the bet. “Top of my class.”

 

“And you, Doctor Strange?”

 

Stephen didn’t answer for a moment, still tapping lightly at the chips in front of him. “I didn’t have a perfect SAT score. And frankly, I didn’t go to my own graduation. Too busy spreading my population paste all over the Columbia University… cheerleading squad.”

 

He turned his icy gaze on each of them, a light smirk playing on his lips. One of the twins side-eyed Elliott, almost scandalized by Stephen’s comment in front of the dean but the administrator just let out a snort, too used to Stephen’s antics, and Nate was already laughing with a palm over his face. The twins instantly relaxed, letting themselves join in.

 

They simply played cards for another couple minutes. The soft music and chatter of a lively crowd filling their ears. It has been an excellent turnout. The attendance completely filling the large main lobby that had been turned into an all-out professional casino floor. But he supposed that was to be expected since most seemed to have brought plus ones or friends.

 

“What got you so distracted,” Nate eventually asked the elder twin, who kept staring somewhere off behind them.

 

“Very attractive brunette by the door. She’s looking at me I think.”

 

Both Nate and Stephen had enough sense to not turn around just then. They can’t all be staring at once.

 

The other twin nudged his brother with a smirk. “She’s staring at me, bro.”

 

Stephen let out a low chuckle before turning slightly to see this woman that got both the twins excited. Though he looked away fairly quickly, leaning back once more his seat, cross-legged.

 

“No,” he said flatly.

 

Nate turned his attention to his friend, puzzled. “No…?”

 

“No, she’s not looking at him. She’s looking at me.”

 

The twins gave him a faux-shocked expression. “Woah- cocky much?”

 

“200 bucks you can’t get her number,” blurted out Nate without hesitation.

 

“300,” Stephen said as he put his cards down on the table.

 

The blonde surgeon snorted. “500. She’s well above a ten, Strange.”

 

Stephen just held out a hand, and Nate shook it instantly. Then, Stephen reached into his pocket for his phone, pulling up a number, swiftly throwing it in front of the other doctor.

 

“The fuck?” Nate said staring.

 

“I slept with her two days ago,” Stephen said holding out a hand. Nate slowly pulled out his wallet though giving him a look still. “I’ve been meaning to delete it,” he added carelessly as the other surgeon bitterly shoved couple hundred bills into his hand.

 

The younger of the twin choked on his drink, coughing and trying to laugh at the same time.

 

The elder leaned forward a bit towards him. “How was she?”

 

“Nothing worth noting,” he replied in a bored tone.

 

Nate gave an exasperated laugh, shaking his head a bit.

 

Elliott rolled his eyes. “And this is why I have a separate fund set aside since I hired you. In case I need to get a lawyer for you or some sexual harrassm-“

 

It was Stephen’s turn to roll his eyes. “No, you didn’t.”

 

The dean fixed him a look. “Well, I should.”

 

Stephen snorted out a laughter before lifting his own drink to his lips.

 

* * *

 

“Hello?”

 

_“Stephen…”_

 

He stilled for a moment, the half undone tie left forgotten around his neck. The doctor nearly dropped the phone he was holding to his ears. Wondered briefly why he didn’t think to check the caller ID before answering. “Christine?”

 

_“Hi…”_

 

Stephen wasn’t sure what to say. He hadn’t spoken to his ex since he had come to the West Coast nearly a year ago… since they had that ugly fight that ended in a breakup. “I… how are you?”

 

_“I’m good… It’s good-”_

 

There was a short pause. The surgeon sunk his free hand into the pockets of his slack, pacing in front of the large window that stared out into the LA skyscrapers.

 

_“I miss you, Stephen.”_

 

“…I uh-“ He swallowed thickly.

 

_“Sorry I don’t mean it like that! I mean… I miss my friend. We were good as friends. I want to go back to that. I don’t want to lose that.”_

 

There was a feeling of relief that slowly crept inside him. A soft smile starting to form on his lips. “I’d like that.”

 

_“So how is LA?”_

 

* * *

 

Stephen leaned against the bar, lazily peering about the enormous hall. There wasn’t much to see, however. The crowds of people almost indistinguishable shadows under the dim lights of the chandeliers.

 

Laughter and chatter filled every inch of the space. Warm friendly exchanges from men and women who dressed to the nines for the occasions. Many seem to glow under the spotlights. The beads and jewels of the elaborate gowns and expensive tux reflecting light. If he squints, the scene almost looked parallel to the night stars and city lights that can be viewed from the floor-to-ceiling wall behind the bar.

 

He took another sip of the champagne trying to make out the smooth melody of the live piano at the center stage. Entertaining the thought that he could definitely play better than the professional hired for the occasion.

 

“Not enjoying yourself?”

 

The surgeon didn’t even bother to look. “I feel like the dancing monkey.”

 

“A what?” questioned Elliott, as he polished his glasses. Stephen thought to how that glasses seemed to be getting thicker but he supposed the elder man was getting quite old, pushing well into his late 50s.

 

“Dancing monkey,” he repeated, gesturing at the thin air. “From Captain America comics. I’m only here because you keep wanting me to show my face at all these events. That’s what I feel like. A dancing monkey.”

 

Elliott let out a soft chuckle, shaking his head a bit. “Don’t you think considering the amount you demanded for taking the job you could show up to some of these once in a while? It’s good for the hospital for people to know we have the top surgeons in the country working for us.”

 

The doctor gave the other a sour look but it seemed not to bother the elder.

 

“You read comic books?” he said easily.

 

Stephen tilted back the glass, finishing its content in one gulp. “Got into them one summer my mother was too busy to have me come home from boarding school”

 

Elliott smiled in a way a father might engage his favorite son. “Did you like them?”

 

“Nope,” the young surgeon said with emphasis. “Thought it was boring. Captain America anyway.”

 

“What?” exclaimed the other with a faux offense. “My grandkids love Captain America. Everyone likes Captain America.”

 

He shrugged, pushing the empty glass to the bartender. “His face pisses me off for some reason.”

 

Elliott let out a short laugh before letting out a sigh, patting the surgeon on the shoulder. “You’re young, Stephen. You’re rich, on the fast track of a great career. People fall to your feet everywhere you go. Doesn’t get any better than this. Enjoy it.”

 

The surgeon let out a dismissive huff. “I am enjoying it.”

 

“Then why do you always look so bored?”

 

He was about to reply when a familiar blonde came up to them in quick strides. “Doctor Elliott, the President wanted me to tell you Tony Stark just arrived.”

 

“Thank you, Nathaniel,” the dean said politely.

 

“Tony Stark?” Stephen looked questioningly at the fellow surgeon.

 

Nate hit him lightly on the shoulder. “Are you living under a rock, Strange? THE Tony Stark. Donates millions to our hospital Tony Stark. Tony Stark the CEO of Stark Industry-”

 

But all fell deaf in Stephen’s ear as soon as his glacial eyes landed on the entrance way.

 

There, it was met with a gaze of whiskey brown.

 

Definite heat was in the stare as it was returned, reflecting the drive, passion, curiosity that never meant to be extinguished… juxtaposed in such contrast to the doe-eyed shape it was encapsulated in. The man lowers his gaze for a mere second; the long lashes kissing the tanned cheeks briefly.

 

He doesn’t know how from this distance or under such soft light but Stephen was sure he can make out each of the long honey brown lashes… the fine lines that created faint shadows under the glow of the chandelier… the meticulous stitches of the lavish tux.

 

Stephen doesn’t believe in such things as destiny or fate. Doesn’t even acknowledge the existence of the words “love at first sight”. He shook his head at those who talked of soul mates, ones you are destined to meet, the instant attraction that supposedly made the world stop. The poor deluded individuals grasping at some supernatural ideals concocted by hope and loneliness in the modern world.

 

But surely, time seemed to slow as he continued to watch this man. The cluttering of fine glass, merriment of voices, beats of the easy tune all turning low in time with his own echoing heartbeat.

 

He thought of moving his feet. Taking steps closer. But as soon as the doctor registered the intent, there was a tall redhead approached the other man, leaving a kiss on his cheek.

 

The man turned automatically, an easy smirk appearing on his lips as he wrapped an arm around the woman’s narrow waist.

 

Stephen’s gaze fell to the floor in haste. The ghost of a smile he didn’t even know he was wearing quickly fading. Disappointment? Was this disappointment? He couldn't recall when was the last time he felt such a thing.

 

“Strange? STEPHEN!”

 

The surgeon turned to his colleague.

 

“Seriously? I get it, you think half the shit I say is boring but you can at least listen when I’m answering your question-“

 

“Who’s that?” He asked, ignoring the other doctor’s comment.

 

Nate rolled his eyes comically. “I JUST told you. Tony Stark.”

 

Elliott shook his head a bit with a chuckle.

 

“That’s Tony Stark?” There was a hint of annoyance in Stephen’s tone now. “The arrogant, narcissistic douchebag, we all have to go out of our way to be unreasonably to the books for every time he comes by, Tony Stark?”

 

Nate was taken aback by the sudden outburst, turning hastily to the dean with a quizzical expression.

 

Elliott still wore the amused smile as he leaned a little towards Nate. “He’s just throwing a tantrum because he doesn’t get his parking spot every time Stark comes by. You know… all of lot A being closed for security reasons.”

 

“I’m not throwing a tantrum,” snapped Stephen.

 

Eventually, the three simply watched as Tony Stark shook hands with various board members. A small group had formed around him, which anyone with half a brain can identify as some of the most affluent people even in this mix. There was soon addition of a beautiful brunette woman on Stark’s other arm, similar to the redhead in height but curvier, with legs that looked miles long in those elegant high heels.

 

Nate whistled. “He’s starting to seem a lot like you, Strange,” he said with a smirk.

 

Stephen gave him a glare.

 

“And here I thought you’ll always be the biggest playboy in the room.” Nate went on to order another drink, taking a large swing at it as soon as the bartender pushed it towards him.

 

“I can have anyone here if I wanted to, Nathaniel.”

 

“Want to bet?”

 

“I always win. It’s boring.”

 

The blonde seemed to be thinking, the glass still to his lips. After a gulp, there was a smirk. “You’re bi, right?”

 

“You’re not my type.”

 

“I’m straight, you asshole.” Nate looked peeved, though there was no real bite to those words. “What I was going to say is… Tony Stark.”

 

Stephen frowned staring at the blonde surgeon.

 

“500 bucks. You can’t get him.”

 

“Oh please.”

 

“1,000. I mean- come on, Strange. You’re good but it’s THE Tony Stark. He literally can have anyone here if he wanted to. Wait… does he even swing that way?”

 

That struck his nerve in a way he couldn't quite explain.

 

“Honestly…” The two younger turned towards Elliott who surveyed at them with half amusement and half exasperation. “If you pull this off and somehow charm Mr. Stark to being more generous with his donation this year, I’ll personally see to another raise.”

 

Stephen regarded him with genuine surprise. “Are you serious?”

 

Elliott just nodded absentmindedly as he went back to his drink. He long since gave up trying to stop his employee’s shenanigans.

 

Nate gaped at him, exchanging a glance with Stephen.

 

............

 

“Whiskey over rocks. Two.”

 

“Your date likes it strong?”

 

Stephen didn’t bother to look towards the voice. A light smirk appearing on his lips. “Colleague.” He said lowering an octave. “I promised the next round. Doctor Stephen Strange.”

 

“Tony Stark.”

 

“I know who you are.”

 

“Clearly. You went through the trouble of coming across the room when you were already at that bar.”

 

“You noticed.” His smirk widened. 

 

"So why are you here?"

 

The doctor turned towards the other fully now, half still leaning on the bar. "Maybe I wanted to be noticed," he replied in the same smooth tone.

 

They stood still for minutes, gaze locked, uncertain of what exactly this all was. Well, Stephen certainly knew but he was unsure if Stark did yet. He seemed confused, the evident curiosity dancing in those doe eyes.

 

The redhead in his arm was starting to get antsy, trying to catch the billionaire’s attention once more, but Tony gave no heed. And Stephen shamelessly still had his eyes fixed on the man, looking him up and down, feeling a bit pleased.

 

“You’re staring,” the engineer said finally. There was something in the voice that seemed to hint at uneasiness. As if unused to this sort of scrutiny from another man.

 

Stephen let out a low chuckle, tilting his face slightly to the side in a way he knew the high cheekbones would catch the light. In the corner of his eyes, he saw Tony unconsciously lick his lips.

 

“I’m thinking about how much better you’d look without the tie,” he said in a soothing baritone.

 

Tony let out a snort, taking a large gulp of the amber liquid in his glass while shifting his gaze to some distance. “Have a thing against black ties, doc? It’s classic.”

 

Stephen took a half step closer, noticing how the other’s attention snapped back to him immediately. “A bit dull, don’t you think? Not at all fitting to someone like you. The tux is such modern cut…” His fingers snuck under the knot of the fabric, sharply undoing it in swift pull. Stark, perhaps too taken aback, allows him. “Could have done with something more… fun.”

 

The surgeon tied a loose bow with the long fabric, making sure his nails grazed the crook of the billionaire’s neck as he did so.

 

He stepped back, admiring his work. Giving a soft hum of satisfaction before proceeding to hold the other’s gaze just a while longer. Watching as those expressive amber eyes turn darker by the second. There was intensity in that look. Stephen notices flashes of so many emotions in those large brown orbs that seem to seep into his own skin, scratching at something inside the doctor, which he stubbornly ignores.

 

Stephen eventually reached for the two large rimmed glasses that were set before him.

 

“Have a good evening, Tony.”

 

............

 

“Struck out, Strange?” Nate said teasingly as he accepted one of the glass Stephen held out to him. “Don’t feel too bad, if I had a woman like that on my arms I wouldn’t be in the mood to be exploring my sexuality-“

 

Stephen ignores his comments. “Is he still looking in this direction?”

 

Nate took a glance. “Yes…?”

 

“Did he leave his tie alone?”

 

“Yes…”

 

Stephen turned towards the blonde with a smirk. “Oh, he’s interested.”

 

The blonde looked a bit confused. “Then what? Why are you here...?”

 

“I just have to sink him in by end of the night, not right this moment.” He set the still full glass down at the bar table. He wants to be completely sharp for the rest of this. Without really meaning to, he found his next fix. A very exciting, intoxicating, utterly delightful fix.

 

“Rushing things only makes things incredibly mundane. A man like that wants a chase. Wants to feel like he had a choice.”

 

Nate shook his head with a laugh.

 

 ............

 

True to his prediction, it was quarter till midnight when Tony seeks him out. Stephen had been sitting at a corner table with Nate and a handful of other doctors. They had been chatting and bantering freely as they usually did when there were no wives and girlfriends over their shoulders.

 

The billionaire brazenly sat on the free chair right next to Stephen. Didn’t so much as gave anyone else a second glance before fixing his eyes on the surgeon. The two women he came with were nowhere in sight. And the doctor noted the silk black tie still remained in the same bow he left the other with.

 

Stephen cleared his throat loudly. And with Nate also giving a nudge at the rest of them, they all stood to their feet, hurrying away from the table.

 

“Leader of the pack, huh?” Tony smirked. “People always do what you want, doc?”

 

“Always.” He crossed his legs, leaning further back on his seat. Smirking as Tony's gaze seemed to fall to his long frame.

 

Somewhere in a distance, Nate and a few others were still watching. Elliott also taking few glances towards their direction as he chatted with some board members.

 

But for once, Stephen doesn’t make note of them. Doesn’t take meticulous notation of his surroundings. This… for some reason… was euphoria. He finds his focus fully here. For once, his mind not racing in million tracks of different thoughts but singling into one. He didn’t need anything else at the moment. Quite intrigued simply counting the sparks in Stark’s intense eyes.

 

Tony leaned onto the table, a hand twirling the phone absentmindedly. “So… what do you want?”

 

“Isn’t it obvious?”

 

“The word is you have quite a reputation. Half the woman here wants to leave with you tonight.”

 

“Other half with you.”

 

“But you are here making a play at me… why?”

 

“Well, technically you came to me just now.”

 

“And before?”

 

Stephen doesn’t answer, just holds the other’s gaze with ease.

 

“Does that make me special?” There was a hint of sarcasm in Tony’s tone now.

 

The corners of his lips twitch slightly upward. “Perhaps.”

 

The engineer looks away for a brief moment as if looking around to see if they were catching an audience. “So what’s next? Your place or mine? I admit I haven’t done this with a guy since college but you’re damn pretty-”

 

Stephen leaned forward as well, which once again snaps Tony’s attention back to him. “Oh, I’m not that easy, Tony.”

 

The billionaire stared at him questioningly, seemingly puzzled.

 

“Seduce me,” he said in a smooth tone. There was a weighted authority in those words, a demand rather than a suggestion. “I know very well of your reputation as well. Give me your best play.”

 

A silence stretched between them, the air almost thickening as they shared the same breath.

 

The doctor briefly amused the idea of kissing the man right then and there. Wonders if the playboy would flinch back, undoubtedly not used to a man’s touch becoming intimate. Would those brown eyes overcome with shock? Stephen definitely wanted to see how many emotions he can drag out of the other’s incredibly open gaze. There must be more. One equally satisfying to see as the next.

 

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you since you came over.”

 

Stephen smiled, tilting his head slightly. “Oh, I’m sure. Why state the obvious?”

 

Tony was leaning in even further, the phone carelessly thrown aside. “Because I think you are the type who likes hearing those things for your ego. Sincerity is the best type of drug, isn’t it doc? So scarce and so overpriced there is not an amount in the world that can buy it or fake it.”

 

“I couldn’t stop looking for you.” He went on with ease. “Kept thinking about that damn blue-green eyes of yours. The ones that either look like its reflection of the glacial Arctic or the horrifying nebula. Your blue eyes had more darkness than any brown eyes I’ve ever seen.”

 

“Then there is that faint accent. Very enticing… unforgettable paired with that bottomless tone you got. English? My bet is parents emigrated from Britain at a young age. You first tried to get rid of your accent to fit in. You certainly seem like a perfectionist. Then at a point, you realized fitting in is overrated… probably realized the effect it has on people too so you kept it as an arsenal.”

 

The billionaire made a point to pause for a second. “You walk straight through a crowd. As if everyone should move around you. You speak with certainty and confidence most people never even manage to fake in their lifetime. You command a room when you step into it. People gravitate to you… I bet that’s what you get off on it. The control. Even better when you control something that seems worth ruining. Is that why you approached me? Because you want to see if you can put down someone like me? Someone as high up as me? Did you think you can? Or were you curious if I’ll let you?

 

They were inches apart now. The arrogant disinterest Tony carried himself with most of the night completely thrown out the window as he stared directly into the doctor’s eyes. “Because the answer is yes.” His voice was just above a whisper, smooth, reverberating. “I. Will. Let. You.”

 

Stephen didn’t have a chance to retort an answer. The server came around to the table collecting the empty glass, asking if they would like a refill. The doctor takes the chance to let out the deep breath he didn’t know he had been holding.

 

“None for me,” Stephen heard Tony telling the young waiter. “Heading out.”

 

“Perhaps the same,” the surgeon replied shortly.

 

They both waited until they were alone once more.

 

Tony grabbed his phone, seeming to send a quick text. “So do you want to get out of here?”

 

Stephen hummed. “I don’t like questions. Lacks conviction. I may enjoy having you under me but I don’t like someone so easy and tame.”

 

The billionaire seemed to be thinking for a moment. “Let’s get out of here.”

 

“Too demanding,” the doctor retorted with a faux sigh.

 

“Confident,” Tony appealed.

 

“Inconsiderate.”

 

There was a pause. The gears turning in the genius’s head.

 

“I’m turning in for a nightcap,” Tony said finally. “If you care to join me.”

 

And Stephen smiled.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated :,)  
> & motivates me to write more


	2. Chapter 2

Adrenaline.

 

That’s what Stephen felt. Still feels. But it was none like anything he experienced in the past. It was as if every damn fragment of emotion was heightened.

 

Stephen insisted they take his car. The doctor hated other people’s driving anyways and he definitely felt like riding out his rare high by racing down PCH at top speed.

 

“Show off,” Tony had said teasingly as Stephen easily neared 160mph while still having complete control of the wheel. The surgeon merely smirked at the other as he darted in and out of the two lanes.

 

Although, it was clear the billionaire was getting something out of it as well. Those clever fingers soon find their way onto Stephen’s thigh, thumb inching up the inseam of his slacks.

 

“Eyes on the road, Doc,” he chided lightly.

 

Stephen still briefly turns his gaze towards the shorter man, their eyes locking for a split second in pure heat. There was a moment where his hand slips off the wheel. He feels the jerk of the car, a split second of their body tensing.

 

But Tony immediately reached out, a firm grip steadying the steering wheel. Their fingers brushing up against each other.

 

“Go faster.” There’s something intoxicating in the way Tony fixates his attention on him. Those sweet eyes that showed so much want and desire… or was it simply reflecting Stephen’s own feelings and mood?

 

“Push it.”

 

Stephen lets out a low laugh. “You’re insane-“

 

Tony flashed his trademark smirk. “I want to see how much control you have, Doc.”

 

* * *

 

They barely get past the double doors of the Malibu mansion. The many layers of clothes being thrown aside carelessly, each tugging at the other’s hair, scraps of clothes, nails scraping on skin.

 

If the billionaire never mentioned it earlier in the night, Stephen wouldn’t have guessed the other’s inexperience with men. Tony was nothing if not insistent, demanding… passionate. There was no question, no hesitation, no uncertainty in the way he pulled at Stephen’s collar, roughly pulling their lips together, fingers dragging all along his back.

 

It was a miracle they find Tony’s bedroom. Though perhaps it wasn’t. A part of him wonders if the brunette was subtlety was guiding them the whole time. That thought, however, made the doctor slightly crossed.

 

Stephen wanted to see the brunette completely lost in this. Totally, utterly consumed in the moment. And he definitely doesn’t want to know how many times the self-proclaimed playboy has done this, how many people he must have done it with, to be able to navigate to his bedroom so efficiently while being distracted like this. Oh, and he knew it wasn’t for lack of his own skills. Stephen definitely knew how distracting he can be and he was pulling out all the stops.

 

The doctor gave a harsh shove, Tony landing on the large bed unceremoniously.

 

A familiar smirk played on the engineer’s lips as he peered up at the surgeon from underneath those long, dark lashes. It’s full of lust, eagerness… so enticing that Stephen is convinced it must be either well practiced or well versed. Neither of which soothe that same irritating feeling rising from his chest.

 

A feeling he hasn’t quite defined yet.

 

Stephen stood at the edge of the bed, giving the other a quite stoic look as he undid the final buttons of his own shirt, tossing it aside roughly. He climbed onto the bed shortly after, slowly, savoring way they move, fall into place together, perfectly, in-sync… almost instinctive.

 

His finger traced the hard lines of Tony’s jaw, loving the feeling. Even without fully seeing with his eyes, he can picture the distinct outlines of Tony’s structure in his head. Stephen’s unsure why he wants the memory for keeps but he does.

 

Tony soon opened his mouth, about to say something snarky no doubt. And Stephen shuts him up with another hard kiss.

 

Something… something not even his head or his heart, tells him this is the last time he will own his own soul.

 

But that was a ridiculous notion he pushes aside without so much as a hesitation.

 

“Take off your shirt,” he demanded, pulling at the last layer on Tony’s upper body.

 

Tony simply let out a huff before obliging.

 

But when the fabric was gone, there was a moment where Stephen simply stared.

 

The genius gives the other a look, not sure how to take the odd reaction. Though soon relying on humor like usual. “Like what you see, Doc?” he said playfully.

 

“Very much-,” Stephen replied, absentmindedly tracing the incredibly well-toned muscles. A small frown comes across his expression.

 

The doctor had always made an effort to stay fit but this… was something different. Tony was all-hard muscles that would have come from years of real work rather than some trips to the gym. “And… not what I was expecting…”

 

That… was incredibly truthful and perhaps the first thought Stephen had… that he didn’t exactly mean to voice out loud.

 

Tony let out a laugh but then their eyes meet. “…Wait… you’re serious?” He pushes himself up a little. “You are serious-…” A pause. “I’ll have you know, I’m an engineer before all else. I know how to build all my tech from scratch to finish.”

 

Stephen blinked. “Huh… That’s… impressive. I always assumed Tony Stark would be the one behind a desk collecting paychecks.”

 

The billionaire rolled his eyes. _Good thing you’re pretty_ , he almost says out loud.

 

But the doctor continued. “You also have a very straight posture-“ A thought that occurred to him earlier as he watched Tony work the room of the gala.

 

Tony let out a soft sigh.

 

“Ballet.” Well… he supposed they could just lay it all out there.

 

Stephen’s head snaps up. “What?”

 

“I did ballet. Five years.”

 

“That’s…”

 

“Yeah. I get it. Not what you were expecting.” There was sharpness in that tone now, a mild exasperation.

 

Stephen let out a low chuckle as he tried to take a better look at Tony’s expression. The other was obviously pouting. Admittedly, it was particularly a good look on him.

 

The surgeon didn’t really mean to offend Tony. But Christine had always told him his lack of care for others always made that an easy task without so much as trying.

 

Again, it was a mystery why that thought crossed Stephen’s mind now. He never gave much heed to the critiques people had on his behavior before.

 

But, unfortunately perhaps, something else was far more interesting to him at the moment than self-assessment.

 

“You invent still then? Actually invent things for your company?” Maybe the surgeon should have kept his mouth shut but there was a newfound curiosity knocking. A real curiosity that surely was not entertained for a significantly long time. 

 

Silence followed as Tony just stared directly into his eyes. Stephen wasn’t sure what the billionaire was seeking from him but after a long minute, seemed to have found an answer.

 

“Do you want to see?”

 

Stephen blinked, contemplating though his mind long since already said yes.

 

“I mean… I also have my personal cars down there. That’ll make your Lamborghini look like child's play-“

 

He raised an eyebrow, letting out a huff of laughter.

 

............

 

“…Is that a Bugatti?”

 

“Yep.”

 

They hadn’t even bothered to get redressed. Both carelessly ended up downstairs, in what Stephen assumed was a lab of some kind, in nothing but half-heartedly thrown on pants. He admits his eyes never left Tony’s well-sculpted body, still couldn’t help but memorize all the curves and definitions that must have taken years to develop.

 

His mind was at complete war with each other. Half of him hooked on the new fascinating knowledge he was receiving that contrasted so strongly with his previous assumptions about the billionaire… the other half wanting nothing more than pin that beautiful body down and have his way.

 

But well, Stephen had always been indulgent. The night was still young. Not as if he couldn’t have both.

 

“Bugatti Veyron SS. The most powerful sports car in the world. I’ve been meaning to take it apart-“

 

“What?” Stephen had realized he was saying that a lot tonight. Never before had he felt so much bewilderment in short span of time.

 

“I want to see the inside. Want to see what makes it tick. I think I can make it better.” Tony replied casually, waving it off before typing up a storm on a projected keyboard.

 

But Stephen barely had any time to look offended before…

 

“JARVIS, honey, you up?”

 

_“For you, sir. Always.”_

 

The doctor spun around, fast, trying to figure out where the voice had come from. When his eyes landed on Tony, however, the billionaire had a bemused smirk plastered on his face.

 

“JARVIS say hi. This is Doctor Stephen Strange.”

 

_“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Doctor Strange. I see sir has refined his taste in nightly companions.”_

 

“Oh shut up, JARVIS.” Tony snapped quickly.

 

_“I believe that was a command you removed from my programming after I complied the first time and did not respond to you for over twenty-four hours.”_

 

Tony rolled his eyes. “Don’t be a smartass.”

 

_“You love me, sir.”_

 

Tony let out a short snicker and Stephen continued to stare in awe. The doctor had thought they were still far from such technology for at least another decade.

 

“An AI…?”

 

“JARVIS is a sentimental AI that runs the house, my programs, just about everything I need.”

 

_“Sir wouldn’t last a week without me.”_

Tony smiled, shaking his head fondly.

 

“You built him?”

 

“Of course I did.”

 

Stephen looked away, turning his attention to Dum-E, which was now squeaking and poking at the doctor. “Incredible,” he said in a whisper as he stoked the robot as if it were a pet.

 

“Well, that’s not what I expected.”

 

The surgeon regarded the billionaire once more. “Beg your pardon?”

 

There was a smirk that played on Tony’s lips. “I didn’t expect that arrogance of yours could acknowledge someone else’s accomplishments.”

 

There was a short silence where Stephen lowered his gaze for a moment. He couldn’t help but let a smile form. “Touché.”

 

............

 

They talked.

 

Talked and talked for what felt like a lifetime and at the same time, no time has passed at all.

 

The lack of window didn’t help but at some point, Stephen was sure they had indulged each other well into the AMs. Not that he really minded. First time in years, he was far from being bored. This was better than any high.

 

Tony first showed some of his inventions, both prototypes of finished tech at Stark Industries and spec of ideas that were in the earlier stages. There were, of course, some of Tony’s personal projects as well, like the sentimental robots the billionaire kept yelling at, JARVIS, the up and coming HUD.

 

He hung on to Tony’s every word. Fascinated both with the other’s vast amount of knowledge and the intensity that existed within the other man as he talked of his life’s work.

 

At some point, it hit him all at once. How many assumptions he had made about Tony Stark. Like many others, Stephen assumed the billionaire was just a figurehead. Sure it was well known just how bright Tony was. He was a verified genius. But as many often did in that position, the doctor assumed the life of power and endless funds probably gotten to Tony’s head. He certainly gave that type of impression with his partying, womanizing, incredibly reckless and luxurious lifestyle.

 

The irony of it all was that he had passed judgment on the engineer when, Tony was right, people could just as easily say the same about Stephen. The doctor thoroughly played up his life. He displayed endless amounts of arrogance, indulgence, recklessness… but at the end of the day, he was completely dedicated to his field. He excelled at it.

 

Tony… was the same.

 

No, perhaps Tony took it one step further. While Stephen excelled in a field… Tony seemed to be creating a field of his own.

 

This was not a man who had everything handed to him. He was someone who built it with his own two hands.

 

“No weapons?”

 

Tony stared at him, questioning.

 

“There are no weapons in here…“

 

“Why would there be?”

 

Stephen let out a snort. “Because Stark Industries is known for weapons and defense contracts?”

 

He had expected the well-versed answer of the CEO of Stark Industries. An answer he heard at least once or twice by passing. A deflection, an argument… some vague idea of keeping peace or how the war is necessary. But none came.

 

“I don’t care about weapons.”

 

Stephen raises an eyebrow. But the other was not even looking at him. Choosing to rather stare off into some blueprint laid out on the projected screen.

 

“So you have no hand in your weapons division?”

 

“I do.”

 

Stephen’s eyes narrowed slightly. “But you don’t want to...”

 

The engineer tapped a metal tool onto the palm of his other hand. He seems to be contemplating his next choice of words.

 

“I have this friend… He’s one of the few friends I’ve ever had. He’s in the Air Force. Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes. He’s damn proud of it. You should hear him talk about it. He starts and can’t get him to fucking shut up-“ There was a hint of laughter in those words.

 

Stephen wasn’t sure where this conversation was going but Tony was standing on his feet once more, slowly pacing.

 

“He’s… I think he’s proud of me too.” His voice faltered for a split second before continuing. There was a dry laugh. “I’m not… altruistic for some greater world crap, Doc. I’m selfish. I don’t care about the wars, I don’t care about the weapons, I don’t care about the money… I care about the few people in my life that’s _mine_. My friends. My people. Stark weapons keep our military apart. They have an advantage. Raises their chances of being safe. It keeps _my_ Rhodey safe.”

 

For some convoluted reason, Stephen somehow gets it.

 

But a thought occurred to him. A molecule of a peculiar thought he couldn’t shake. “Are you in love with him?”

 

Tony frowned. Then let out a laugh, a real, honest laugh. “I… I mean I do love him. I care about him. But not like that. I’m sure during college I may have had some childish crush though. He was older, I was a kid. He looked after me. Can you imagine what it was like for a thirteen-year-old on college campus of MIT?”

 

Stephen let the words sink in. Oddly, something calms in him.

 

“So… if you had your way what would Stark Industries be working on instead of weapons?”

 

The engineer cleared his throat, looks to the ground for a brief moment. It reminds Stephen of a child who was told one too many times they are wrong. But it’s definitely not an impression he had expected to see in Tony Stark.

 

“Clean energy.” It comes out strong, confident. But a bit forced.

 

“Clean energy…?”

 

“We… we have this arc reactor generator that powers the LA headquarter. It provides real clean energy that can potentially replace nuclear power. It was designed by my old man but definitely not perfected. It’s just…” There’s something in those eyes now. A conviction that seems to be buried but so close to surfacing. “It’s just missing that final… percent. Half the world thinks we built it for a publicity stunt. So does my board. But I think it can work… actually work if we just…”

 

Tony slammed a fist onto the table, a loud thud reverberating in the room. He appeared to be taken aback for a second at his own rash action, turning quickly towards the doctor slightly wide-eyed. “Sorry-“

 

“No.” But Stephen was smiling. A softness forming in that low tone. “That’s… amazing.”

 

The other frowned as if surprised by his reaction. “Really?”

 

“Really.” And he meant it. His voice holding sincerity he never even realized himself he was capable of. “You should do it.”

 

There was a distinct spark in those doe eyes. He doesn’t have to smile for Stephen to recognize he’s… happy.

 

For some reason, that makes him smile as well. A feeling somewhat similar to satisfaction or pleasure formulating in his chest. Again, his mind stops in question. Since when had he been the type to be heavily affected by other people’s moods?

 

But before he can search for an answer, Tony was already crossing the room at a leisure pace. “So can I get anything out of you? After all this? I feel like I just put myself bare for you…”

 

They were close now, once again sharing one air.

 

“Like?” Stephen’s fingers strayed to the other’s chocolate locks. Playing with it, tugging a little, watching the engineer’s eyes flicker in delight when his nails scrape lightly at the scalp.

 

“I don’t know? Anything personal? Family? Friends? …You don’t have to… I usually don’t feel like talking about personal things either…” _But I have no idea why I’m doing that with you._

 

He watched as Tony shifts his gaze to somewhere on the desk beside them. Was that disappointment he saw in the brunette’s eyes?

 

He doesn’t like it.

 

Before Stephen can stop himself, he found himself already talking.

 

“My father… died a long time ago. He was a kind man. Possibly too kind. My mother, she was very beautiful. Very vain… very intelligent… very calculative. I’m a lot like her.” He paused for a moment, licking his lips.

 

“She moved on very quickly after his death. But even when he was alive, not as if she didn’t do whatever she pleased. He always forgave her… showered her with love she probably didn’t deserve. I barely spoke to her by the time of her passing. I was in college-”

 

He closed his mouth quickly. He knew he had screwed up. What was he thinking mentioning something like that? Stephen knew how these things worked. You don’t overshare. You don’t say anything melancholy. He was a pro at the game and he just hit off the first rule of what not to do in ruining a mood.

 

But the engineer’s expression doesn’t change. “Are you really like her or did you just _really_ not want to be like your dad?"

 

Their eyes meet. Tony was staring directly into Stephen’s eyes. His mouth suddenly felt too dry.

 

It happens all at once. Something snaps.

 

The next second, Stephen swung the other around in a strong grip. Tony had just enough time to brace both his hands on the work desk before feeling the doctor press up against his back completely.

 

“Fuck-“ he cursed as Stephen laid out kisses and bites first behind the back of his neck then traveling down his spine. He arches, his feet standing on his toes. Tony never even thought he had a thing for being manhandled but definitely not complaining.

 

He rolled his hips back teasingly, feeling the taller man buckle onto his ass. But the smugness was very short lived as strong grip stilled him completely.

 

Tony could have sworn he heard the other smirk somehow but couldn’t properly formulate a retort, distracted as the surgeon’s talented fingers soon wrapped themselves around his erection. The brunette tried once more to move his lower half but the hand on his side only tightened. That was definitely going to bruise.

 

“Getting impatient, Anthony?” The doctor whispered low just behind his ears.

 

Tony smirked, not even bothering to hide the shiver that went down his spine at the deep voice. “Been _desperate_ for the past hours, Doc. If you don’t get it together and fuck me open soon I just might do it myself.”

 

Oh, he definitely felt Stephen’s grip tightening at that, almost painful.

 

“Maybe I’ll even let you watch-“

 

There was a definite growl that left Stephen’s throat. One that made the billionaire’s smirk falter in an instant, his body innately trying to buckle into those fingers again.

 

But the hand vanished, reappearing on Tony’s shoulder, pushing him, bending him down till his chest met the cold metal surface. The next second, he felt a kick at his right ankle, spreading his legs further apart.

 

He certainly felt Stephen’s hardness pressed up against him now. The doctor doesn’t waste time in dropping his pants and undergarment in one quick pull.

 

“Suck.” Two fingers pressed up against Tony’s lips and he obeys without hesitation. He parted his lips, letting the digits wonder in, sucking and swirling his tongue lewdly around the length.

 

Even with his inexperience in this department, he knows what comes next. Soon those fingers were pressed up against the rim of his entrance. Circling couple times before easing its way in.

 

Tony tried to calm his breathing, toes curling as he felt the intrusion. Stephen’s fingers soon twist and scissors in a very efficient manner. The doctor takes his time, leaving a pattern of bite marks along the nape of Tony’s neck as he pushed the finger in and out.

 

“You’re tight,” Stephen said in a low baritone. “God, you’re going to feel so good…”

 

Tony whimpered softly as he felt the walls of the muscle starting to relax.

 

In contrast to the earlier frantic, Stephen seemed content in fingering him for a long while. And as Tony heard a soft chuckle when he moaned and arched, the genius knew the bastard was enjoying watching him squirm.

 

Then there was a pause. A quick intake of breath. “Tony… condom.”

 

Tony stiffened. A thought occurring to him. He groaned as he remembered he never kept anything down here. He would never let any of his one-night-stands down here…

 

“I… don’t keep anything down here-“

 

He hears the doctor cursing as he rested his forehead onto the smaller man’s shoulder. Can feel both of their rapid heartbeats. “We… can head upstairs-“

 

Tony let out a scoff. “Do you think you can make it upstairs?”

 

“...I don’t think I can even walk-“ there was a hint of amusement in those words.

 

Tony smirked then closed his eyes, swallowing hard.

 

He then pushed himself up, turning around quickly pulling the surgeon in for a deep kiss. When Tony’s teeth rake Stephen’s bottom lips, the other obliged easily, opening in a haste to accommodate the tongue sliding in.

 

“Are you clean?” The engineer asked as he pulled back just a bit, allowing them both to catch their breath.

 

They lock eyes. That intoxicating darken gaze burning a hole through Stephen. “Yes.”

 

“You sure-“

 

“Yes,” he replied firmly. _I wouldn’t do anything to harm you._ That almost sounded offended in Stephen’s head. But it confuses him as to why his subconscious would even think such a thought. It came out of nowhere.

 

But the brunette was already sinking to his knees. It would be a sight that lingers in Stephen’s mind for many nights to come. Tony easily undoes the doctor’s pants, freeing the hardened member swiftly before taking the whole thing into his warm mouth.

 

Stephen gasped, his fingers automatically intertwining themselves into those soft chocolate locks. He sees Tony smirk, the mischief flashing across his eyes before bobbing his head in a rhythm. Tony doesn’t try to swallow, but he supposed that was the point.

 

Couple more times and the brunette stills. Those doe eye staring up at him through thick lashes, a challenge. Stephen takes the hint, his grip on the other’s hair tightening as he thrust in roughly. Tony chokes, taken aback for a second at the head of the cock hitting the back of his throat. But he remains slack, letting the other simply continue.

 

It was a rush. Having Tony Stark on his knees before him, those perfect lips around his cock, letting Stephen simply have his way. But he wanted more.

 

“Get up. On the desk.” He demanded after a particularly hard pull at Tony’s hair.

 

Tony doesn’t bother making a retort. Though Stephen knew most likely it was due to his voice no longer cooperating after the rough assault.

 

The billionaire stands on shaky legs, lifting his weight onto the metal surface, sitting himself down on the edge. He makes a show of it. A light smirk playing on the bruised lips, impossibly dark gaze peering through hooded eyes. The brunette looked wrecked already as he draws his knees up, parting his legs slowly.

 

Stephen let out a string of curses as he launches forward, flushing his body against the other, lips locking in an instant.

 

He couldn’t wait any longer. He pushes in, the head of his length breaching the tight rim, though slowly fully knowing their lack of preparation.

 

“Stephen…” Tony let out a whine as he felt every stretch, every inch.

 

Stephen’s fingers tighten on Tony’s thighs, nails digging in. Desperately trying to school his self-control so not to rashly thrust into the tempting warm heat.

 

But soon, Tony was clawing at his chest, making the doctor hiss in pain. “Fuck me dammit!”

 

He let out an exasperated huff, a flash of a wicked smile before fully thrusting back out, then in. Tony cried out, throwing his head back as Stephen set a quick pace.

 

Tony clung to him. Stephen couldn’t help but to enjoy the other’s jagged breathing and muffled cries on his shoulder. He purposely misses Tony’s prostate, only hitting it every once in awhile, which has the engineer soon keening beautifully.

 

“You sound absolutely lovely, darling,” he said with a smirk. “So tight… feeling so good for me.” He gave a particularly deep thrust, loving the way Tony clawed at his back, moaning eagerly. One of Tony’s heels was digging in his lower back, as if demanding them even closer.

 

But his eyes land on the many bruising marks along the engineer’s neck. A brief thought that he may have gone a bit overboard but couldn’t get himself to care for long. When finding another unmarked spot, he licked at it before biting and sucking.

 

Stephen noticed the other’s hand eventually straying down towards his neglected member but he slaps it away.

 

Tony shoots the surgeon a disgruntled look but Stephen catches his jaws in a stronghold, crushing their lips together for a brief period. “Either you cum like this or not at all.”

 

Tony’s eyes widen a bit. “I… I can’t-“

 

For a brief moment, he felt almost bad hearing how honest that sounded. Almost.

 

Stephen spread the other’s leg apart further, giving a hard thrust, right at his sweet spot. Tony choked, precum leaking from the head of his length.

 

“You sure?” Though it wasn’t much of a question.

 

There were tears forming in Tony’s eyes. “Please…”

 

The doctor ran a hand down the other’s chest, watching the skin quiver under the light touch. “Please what, sweetheart?” he asked with a roll of his hips. God, he can get really used to this. There was a particular satisfaction of having Tony like this… writhing under him, begging.

 

Tony let out a lewd moan, buckling. “Please…” he swallows thickly. “G-give… it to me… Hard.”

 

Stephen resumed his thrusts immediately, fast and hard, making sure to hit the prostate every time. They both fell into it, sounds of eager moans filling the air.

 

But there was a sudden beep and distinct sound of the door opening behind him.

 

“SHIT! PEP-“

 

Stephen turned sharply towards the door. A tall, strawberry blonde stood there staring at the two of them with definite surprise.

 

He felt Tony clench involuntarily with a gasp. Letting out mutter of curses, Stephen turned right back around hiding his face in the crook of Tony’s neck. He tried to still himself but his orgasm still hit him before he can think rationally of the situation.

 

Tony let out a whimper at the sensation of the other spilling hot inside him, coming undone himself shortly after. The doctor wants to gag him. Didn’t want whomever this woman was to be hearing such things coming out from Tony’s mouth. Definitely didn’t want her to see that shameless expression the brunette was currently displaying.

 

There was a moment of tense silence. Stephen tried to catch his breath, completely still, not wanting to turn around to engage the stranger after… all that.

 

Neither moved. Oddly enough, Tony seemed not to be in a rush to have the doctor pull away from him.

 

“Okay…uh…” He could hear Tony struggling to keep his voice even. “Well, this isn’t the worst thing you caught me doing-“

 

Stephen regarded from the billionaire’s sheepish grin then finally to the woman at the doorway, letting the embarrassment seep in.

 

............

 

Tony led them upstairs quickly after that incident. Showed Stephen to a shower before hurrying back downstairs, possibly talk to the woman that showed up in the lab.

 

Stephen washed up relatively fast, got dressed, and determining he looked somewhat decent, headed downstairs. He thought of maybe saying his goodbye but Tony was nowhere in sight. He did spot the same strawberry blonde seeming to be waiting for him at the foot of the stairway.

 

The doctor cleared his throat awkwardly as he stepped off the final steps. “Hello. That was… I didn’t realize you were here… Won’t happen again-“

 

The woman smiled at him. “Doctor Stephen Strange. It’s nice to meet you.” She was holding out his suit jacket. Ah, so that’s where that went. “It’s been dry-cleaned and pressed.”

 

“Thank you.” He said as he took the clothing. “…I… don’t believe I caught your name-”

 

“Pepper Potts. I’m Mr. Stark’s personal assistant.”

 

“Ah… I’ll… get out of your way then-”

 

He heads straight for the door in a brisk pace but was stopped as he had a hand on the handle.

 

“Doctor Strange?”

 

“Yes?”

 

She slowly walked towards the surgeon. The same polite smile on her lips. “Do you know why I’m here?”

 

Stephen considered her carefully. “…Because it’s… your job?”

 

She lowered her gaze slightly with a soft laugh before looking back up. “I’m usually here after all of Tony’s one-night-stands. To escort the people out while Tony hides in his lab. So imagine my surprise to see he took you to the place he generally uses to run away in the morning. The one place only three people have access to, including myself.”

 

Stephen swallowed, not sure what to say.

 

There was a small pause before… “I like you.”

 

“Pardon?” he said taken aback.

 

Her smile only widened. “You’re smart. You’re polite. You actually had the decency to be flustered this morning. Which puts you on the top of my books.”

 

Pepper let out a soft laugh before continuing. “Tony simply forgot to let me know I did not need to come here this morning… Because well… that never happens. He didn’t mean to kick you out.”

 

Stephen wasn’t sure how to take all this. He simply nodded.

 

“Shall I call a car for you?”

 

“Ah, no. That will not be necessary. Thank you. But my car is here-“ He reaches into his pocket, taking out his keys.

 

She gives him a look. “And I'm liking you more and more,” she said teasingly.

 

He let out a soft laugh before heading out the door.

 

............

 

“HEY DOC!”

 

Stephen got far as his car before he turned around once more. Though the sight of a certain brunette sprinting towards him made a soft smile appear on his lips. There was a slight awkwardness in the way Tony was walking but the surgeon didn’t mention it.

 

“Hey- sorry about that. Pepper said she tried to explain to you…”

 

“No need, Tony. I just have a shift to get to,” he replied smoothly. Again, he was unsure what to really say next. “She’s… nice. I like her-“

 

“She’s off limits, Doc.”

 

“What?”

 

Tony simply smirked. “I know what you are like. I’m not saying you can’t go sleeping around with other people too but Pepper is off limits. I know she’s cute, smart, funny… but she’s too good for you. Too good for people like us.”

 

“That’s not what I was-“ but he stops himself, realizing the implication of what the other just said. “Did you want to see each other again?”

 

“I thought that was obvious?” Tony ran his fingers through his messy hair, ruffling it. “Unless you… don’t want to… Which is fine, by the way. Then thanks for the fun and don’t worry I won’t get clingy-“

 

“No,” That answer came out a bit rushed than Stephen imagined. A moment of embarrassment kicked in though, as he watched Tony’s expression brighten, he realized he doesn’t really mind. “How about tomorrow?”

 

* * *

_“So are you seeing that doctor?”_

 

Tony let out a huff, still holding the phone to his ears as he stepped into the lobby of the hospital. “I’m seeing him but I’m not _seeing_ him, Pep. We’re just sleeping together-“

 

 _“I never seen you get interested in anything you already used once.”_ There was teasing in her voice he distinctly recognizes.

 

“Wowwwww, okay bye. Hanging up now. Just let Rhodey-bear know I’ll be there soon.”

 

_“He says he’ll just come get you. That way Happy can take a break.”_

 

“Fine fine.”

 

_“Wow you are in a good mood-”_

 

Tony can almost hear the smirking. He rolled his eyes before quickly pressing the end button.

 

He pocketed the phone, looking around. The engineer knew his way around this hospital. Had been here a handful of times in the past year or so but today he was looking for someone in particular.

 

Luckily for him, he spots a certain neurosurgeon not far away from the elevators. As expected, Stephen seemed to be surrounded by a group of fellow doctors although it was rather obvious they seemed more to be his admirers than equals. Tony recognizes the looks the others were giving the surgeon. It’s one that he himself often received when around a crowd. The brunette couldn’t help but smirk at what he knows to be a correct observation.

 

As Tony stepped closer, however, he saw a familiar blonde. The same one he was sure Stephen had been talking to during the night of the gala.

 

“Come on, Strange. Details or it didn’t happen.”

 

“Don’t be crude, Nathaniel.”

 

Nate gapped at the other surgeon, exaggerating a look of being taken aback. “Woah- suddenly you’re no kiss and tell? Oh come on, Stephen, we all heard all the shit you say about all your other one-night-stands. What? Nothing worth noting about this one too?”

 

Stephen smirked at the comment but turned away slightly away from the group.

 

“Jesus- really?” The blonde gave a light tap at the other’s arm. “Come on- Everyone is already talking about it. You bending over the great Tony Stark. How are you going to win the bet if you don’t confirm it?”

 

That made Tony stop dead in his tracks. He wasn’t sure what he feels but he suddenly couldn’t move his legs. He swallowed hard; wishing he was anywhere but here.

 

Then it happens. Next heartbeat, Stephen turned around their eyes locking.

 

That handsome smile Stephen had been wearing crumbles in an instant. Nate and the other doctors looked quite horrified when they realize what made the neurosurgeon freeze.

 

Tony wanted to make some snide comment, play it off cool, but he couldn’t grasp at his usual sharp wit. It was just a bit far out of reach.

 

And then, he felt it. Fear. The genius never pegged himself as a coward. Starks doesn’t run away with tail between their legs but…

 

He turned around sharply, making a dash for the exit.

 

“TONY!”

 

He crosses the lobby in an instant, nearly sprinting out the large doors. A sudden realization hit him he doesn’t know where he’s headed. He wasn’t even sure if he was able to properly compute the scene in front of him. Tony took out his phone, speed dialing one number.

 

There was a loud honking of a car and the next moment the brunette was harshly pulled back. They both fall spectacularly onto the pavement, Tony landing nearly on top of Stephen. His phone scatters away somewhere. The car that nearly hit him, speeding off.

 

The doctor was panting. Tony shook his head trying to clear his spinning thoughts. They both stood to their feet in haste but Stephen’s fingers only tighten around his arm.

 

“Let go.”

 

“No.”

 

“I said let go!” Tony yanked at his arms.

 

Stephen only pulled him closer. “No.”

 

Tony let out a cruel laugh. “Always what you want, huh? No one says no to you is that it?”

 

“Tony I-… it’s not…“

 

Everything was coming back to Tony in a flash. The memory of their night, the words exchanged… And those stupidly beautiful icy blue eyes.

 

But with it, a flash of anger he never felt before in his life.

 

His jaw clenches as he steps closer, their face inches apart. The engineer couldn’t care less who was staring now and oh he knew they were being stared at. But like they all whispered during their locker room talk, everyone already was talking.

 

“It’s not what, doc? Wasn’t some bet that you approached me?”

 

Stephen stares back at him, little wide-eyed. He seemed to be trying to find the words.

 

Tony doesn’t wait long. “I’ve never felt so cheap in my life.” He said with a false laugh. Then his expression hardens in seconds. “What did you tell them? How Tony Stark spread his legs for you? Moaned like a bitch under you? Gonna sell my stupid vision of the future to the press?”

 

“No, that’s not-“

 

“Let go.”

 

Stephen takes one shallow breath, looking almost desperate. “I don’t want you to leave.”

 

Tony smirked, shifting his gaze down to the pavement before turning back up with a heated glare. “Always about you huh, Doc? I shouldn’t leave because you’re not done with me yet? And people call me narcissistic. Have you realized you didn’t even mention _sorry_ yet? Or is that not in the vocabulary for Great Stephen Strange?”

 

“I… I didn’t-“ The doctor was trying frantically to collect himself. “Tony. Just don’t leave-“

 

“Spoken like a man with all the opportunities handed to him with no rejection. You fake some sincerity and everyone gives you a second chance, huh? Always the benefit of the doubt without you ever having to apologize?” Tony let out a dry laugh. “God how did I fall for this-“

 

The billionaire tugged at his arms again, this time with much more force. “Let go of me.”

 

“No.” That was the only thing truly clear to Stephen. He couldn’t let Tony slip through his fingers. Every fiber of his being was telling him not to let go.

 

There was suddenly another screeching of tires. They both jumped a bit as a black car abruptly stopped very close to them. In a moment of shock, Stephen’s grip loosens for a second and Tony instantly pulled away. The billionaire doesn’t miss the sudden flash of hurt that appeared in the doctor’s eyes but his attention quickly strayed elsewhere.

 

A man in military uniform was quickly getting out of the vehicle, one who Tony automatically recognizes.

 

“Rhodey-“

 

But Rhodes didn’t look to his friend, eyes fixed on Stephen.

 

“Get in the car, Tony.” There was a rare edge to those words.

 

“Platypus-“ Tony started with a sigh but he was soon interrupted.

 

“I SAID GET IN THE CAR!”

 

The brunette blinked, closing his mouth instantly. His best friend rarely yelled at him no matter how exasperated he got at Tony’s crazy behaviors.

 

There was a second of silence. Then, slowly, Tony started towards the car.

 

Stephen darted forward only to be face to face with the Colonel who was quite impressive in his full height.

 

The doctor narrowed his eyes but the other simply waited silently. There was soon the sound of the car door shutting closed.

 

“Watch it,” Rhodes said almost in a whisper. “You try to push him around again, you answer to me. I’ve dealt with shitty assholes like you around him for over a decade.”

 

Stephen scowled despite himself. He already put together who this man was. He must be Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes. One Tony had mentioned the other night. …One he had described being the sole motivation for his involvement still in the weapons production.

 

Something inside him twists. That same feeling he can’t quite explain. It was flair of irritation for the other man for no other reason than his place in Tony’s life, how he had just yelled at the brunette, in public no less, and yet the billionaire just complied silently. The Great Tony Stark actually allowed being yelled at and gave in.

 

Tony trusts Rhodes. …Unlike how he just lost all faith in Stephen.

 

The surgeon takes a couple deep breaths, trying to calm himself. And Rhodes, giving one last glare, turned away, not wasting any more time in getting into the driver’s seat.

 

Soon, the car sped off in a forceful dash. Behind him, there were hurried footsteps.

 

“Strange-“

 

“Don’t fucking touch me.” He slapped the hand away.

 

There was venom in his voice none like any have heard before. A harsh coldness in his eyes that screamed murder. A carefully suppressed anger that he never showed in public till now.

 

They all flinched back. No one dared to approach him any further. Even Nate just quietly stood as Stephen walked away in long strides.

 

* * *

 

“Shut up, Tony.”

 

“I didn’t say anything!” he said incredulously, looking towards Rhodes with mock offense.

 

The Colonel shot him a glare and Tony went back to resting his chin once more his knuckles, leaning further back.

 

“… It’s not that bad…”

 

“Tony,” Rhodes said warningly.

 

“…If you really think about it… I’ve done worse to other people,” he muttered. “HOLY SHIT-“

 

Rhodes suddenly swerved the car, pulling over sharply. Tony definitely felt his body lurch; now staring at his friend wide-eyed, accusing.

 

But the Colonel didn’t seem to pay much heed, now fully glaring at the brunette.

 

Tony blinked. “Could be worse-“ he went on.

 

“Really?”

 

“He looked sorry…”

 

“Did he say sorry?”

 

“I don’t say sorry.”

 

Rhodes scoffed.

 

“I mean if you think about it… I over-reacted a bit in the heat of the moment-…”

 

“Are you fucking going to make excuses for that bastard? Seriously, Tones?”

 

“I’m just saying! …It’s… not THAT bad-“

 

Rhodes let out an exasperated laugh. “How good is this guy in bed?! …DON’T!”

 

Tony was already giving him a look.

 

“RHETORICAL QUESTION! DON’T ANSWER!”

 

There was a moment of silence before Rhodes let out a long sigh, running both hands over his face.

 

“Okay…” He took a deep breath. “Look, Tones… I get it you really like him-“

 

“I don’t _really_ like him. I just like him-“

 

Rhodes couldn’t stop his expression from changing back to one of pure exasperation.

 

“…enough…” Tony waved a hand nonchalantly. “…to maybe… overlook… one… flaw-?“

 

“Tony,” he said sternly. “You are on the right for once and you’re making excuse for the other guy? Where’s your pride, man? He just used you like…”

 

But the Colonel stopped himself seeing something flash across those large brown eyes. Something he never saw in the younger before. No this… wasn’t some one-night-stand gone wrong.

 

Perhaps getting the sense of the other’s realization, Tony looked away quickly, staring out again out the window. “I’m hungry. Let’s go get cheeseburger.”

 

Rhodes stared for a second longer, then let out a sigh before starting the car once more. “Sure. But we do eventually have to talk about your security detail for Jericho demonstration.”

 

“Whatever you say, Platypus-“

 

His voice was starting to sound more normal. The usual irritating playfulness.

 

But Rhodes couldn’t help but keep glancing. Guilt starting to play in his head. “Hey… Tony… If… you want to date men… there are a lot of other guys-“

 

A silence.

 

“…I like _him_ …”

 

* * *

 

~~_“You don’t care about anyone else but yourself, Strange.”_ ~~

_“ ~~You only want people when you need them.”~~_

_“ ~~We developed that procedure TOGETHER, Stephen. You took all the credit for it, named yourself after it!~~ ” _

_“ ~~There is no room in your life for anyone else but you. It’s always Stephen Strange show.~~ ” _

_“ ~~You never apologize for anything. Never admit you did anything wrong. There is always some justification for everything. You don’t even feel any remorse for anything do you?~~ ” _

_“ ~~I always just forgave you, Stephen. Because I care so damn much about you. But I finally realized… you never even cared about being forgiven. It never mattered to you at all.”~~_

_“ ~~You don’t even understand what compromising is! It’s always all about what you want and what you need-~~ ” _

_“ ~~Someday, Stephen… you’re going to wish you were better than this.”~~_

 

~~**_“Always about you huh, doc? I shouldn’t leave because you’re not done with me yet? And people call me narcissistic. Have you realized you didn’t even mention sorry yet? Or is that not in the vocabulary for Great Stephen Strange?”_ ** ~~

 

_“Hello?”_

“Christine- …Hi.”

 

_“Stephen? … What’s… it’s late- uh… early… it’s… 4am here…”_

“I know. I’m…” He hesitates, taking another gulp of the amber liquid in his glass. “…sorry.”

 

There was a quiet laugh on the other end of the call. Soft, more nervous confusion than it was mocking. _“Sorry? Stephen, when did you ever say sorry?”_

He closes his eyes as he leaned his head back to the wall.

 

_“Stephen? …Hello?”_

He can hear the worry in her voice. Always worrying for him. Always caring about him more than herself… Always forgiving him before he even bothered to apologize. He called her pathetic for it once.

 

_“Stephen… Are you okay?”_

 

The image of Tony with Pepper flashes in his head. How Tony cared for her, how he seemed to love her, protective of her… respected her.

 

He set the glass of scotch down to the floor.

 

“I’m so sorry, Christine.”

_“…Stephen…”_

“It was my fault… everything I put you through… And I never apologized. You always just forgave me when I didn’t deserve it. …I’m so…sorry.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woops so my outline ended up being too long (again) and added too many things so got extended by one more chapter LOL
> 
> Ngl I think this is honestly one of my lowest viewed fic but for some reason, I have the most fun writing it :')


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO- It's been a while.  
> I'm still alive :')

“I’m _just_ saying he’s not  _that_ bad-“

 

“You’ve been  _just_ saying this for the past WEEK, Tony.”

 

Rhodes let out a long sigh, hands falling to his hips as he widened his stance.

 

Tony simply stared at him, the large doe eyes giving an almost innocent impression. It may have worked if the Colonel were not already desensitized to its effects back in his 20s.

 

The engineer was currently half-laying, half-sitting on a single seat couch. His legs dangled over one armrest and his neck perched on the other. He looked almost bored, indifferent, but they knew better. Tony had brought up the topic of a certain doctor every chance he can get for the past seven days and it was nearly impossible to direct his attention elsewhere.

 

“Pepper, help me out here,” Rhodes said with indignation as he turned towards the assistant who had been quietly sitting on the opposite side.

 

The strawberry blonde gave a tight smile, giving a glance towards her boss. “Tony,” she said evenly. “We need to finalize your security details not talk about your one-night-stand turned borderline stalker.”

 

Rhodes gave her a look, “Stalker?”

 

“He called 15 times in just the past 24-hours.” She replied with a neutral tone.

 

The Colonel gapped at her before turning towards his best friend once more. “He’s obsessive. He can be dangerous-”

 

Tony let out an exasperated huff. “I’m obsessive.”

 

“He’s a jerk!”

 

“I’m a jerk.”

 

Pepper had a mock smile plastered on her face. “He’s pretty-“

 

“He’s pretty,” the brunette immediately agreed, almost dreamily.

 

The assistant rolled her eyes. “Men are idiots.”

 

It had taken almost another hour for them to get Tony’s scatterbrained attention to the matter at hand. Although, eventually, as usual, Tony simply ended the whole meeting by saying Rhodes should decide what he thought was best and be done with it.

 

Pepper didn’t bother to get involved any further in regards to this week’s episode of Tony’s antics. In all honesty, she didn’t have a sure opinion yet as to the Stephen Strange issue but she didn’t often go against Rhodes opinions in regards to their billionaire’s behavior in personal life. Initially, she admitted she had been glad her boss didn’t bring back another airheaded journalist or model. Considering all the factors, she had thought perhaps this may be a longer-term thing but…well…

 

The boys soon went on their way just before mid-afternoon. Still bickering about Tony’s lack of self-preservation and poor taste in women, and now, men. She stayed behind, of course, to finish up the rest of the paperwork that had been delayed. Without Tony ranting to her like a lovesick puppy, it has been quiet, productive couple hours. That was until a voice interrupted her peace.

 

“Miss Potts.”

 

Pepper looked up instantly recognizing the voice.

 

“Doctor Strange,” she greeted calmly. She gave her usual professional smile but most of her expression remained carefully neutral. “How can I help you?”

 

She didn’t bother asking how the surgeon managed to get all the way to the executive floor. From what she had seen so far of this doctor, she would not be entirely shocked if he managed to go through all the security and personnel by simply playing up the charm and saying all the right things. The assistant, however, did make a mental note to have a chat with some of the employees.

 

Stephen cleared his throat. There was underlining uncertainty that Pepper can only assume was not common in the other’s speech. “I would-… I was hoping to talk to Tony.”

 

“He’s unavailable at the moment.”

 

“I can wait,” he replied all too quickly.

 

She took a moment to straighten out the stack of paper. “It’ll be a long while.”

 

“I can wait,” he repeated. “…Please.”

 

There was a pause in which she fixes him with a flat stare. “Okay. Please take a seat.”

 

............

 

Pepper knew she was being a tad bit cruel. She knew Tony definitely was not coming back into the office and most likely he and Rhodes were across state borders by now at the awards ceremony at Caesar’s Palace, Las Vegas.

 

To her defense, however, she had half expected the doctor to leave after the second hour. Perhaps after this, he would give up and stop calling the office entirely.

 

Pepper had done her homework. Especially after Rhodes had mentioned to her what had conspired between the surgeon and Tony. And after some asking around, certainly redundant words came up in regards to Stephen Strange: brilliant, arrogant, narcissistic, egotistic, prideful, a playboy… virtually the Tony Stark of the medical field. There were endless stories of his accomplishments in the field of medicine and equally unbelievable stories of his conquests. If that was of any indication, she had assumed the doctor would have left after twenty minutes tops.

 

But he stayed. Stephen remained seated in a corner couch silently. He didn’t ask where Tony was. Didn’t demand Pepper to try calling him. Didn’t badger her any further as to how much longer he had to wait. He simply sat, quietly, eyes fixed on the flooring.

 

Three hours… and Pepper started to wonder if the surgeon knew. Or maybe he already did as soon as he was asked to wait. Perhaps that lost look was an indication.

 

She let out a sigh as she stood from her seat. “He’s… not coming back here tonight, Doctor Strange.”

 

“… I guessed as much.” He didn’t even turn towards her. “I just… please… if you can just tell me where he is-“

 

Pepper casually put away the files before walking around and leaning slightly against her desk. “I’m just his assistant. I have to abide by his wishes.”

 

“We both know you are not simply his typist.” Stephen was standing now, crossing the room in few long strides. “He cares for you. I’m sure you care for him. Enough to go against his instructions when you believe it is in his best interest.”

 

Her expression continued to remain blank. “Would it be in his best interest?”

 

“I-…Yes.”

 

Pepper simply regarded him for another minute before she next spoke. “Tony wanted to forgive you-”

 

“He did?” A hint of hopefulness, a spec of relief that flashed in those green-blue eyes.

 

“He always gives second chances too easily.” she went on. “Says there is no saint without a past-“

 

“And no sinner without a future," he finishes for her. A tiniest of a smile playing at the corner of his lips.

 

A moment passed in silence. Pepper stood still, simply observing the doctor wordlessly. Then, let out a small sigh with a ghost of a real smile.

 

“He’s at the Apogee award ceremony… in Las Vegas. Ceasar’s Palace.”

 

Stephen’s gaze fell to the floor, corners of his lips twitching up slightly. “I see… Thank you.” He turned swiftly to leave.

 

“I’ll have the company jet take you there.”

 

Stephen paused, blinking couple times. “I-… Thank you.”

 

“Rhodey is the one giving the award to him tonight. And I’m sure it’s very clear how he feels about you.”

 

“I’m… aware.” He let out a short, quiet laugh. “And you?”

 

“I’m still on the fence.” Then her smile faded. “Don’t make me regret it.”

 

“I won’t.”

 

“Rhodey has always been very protective of Tony.” Pepper took a step closer, her expression completely stern now. “But I assure you, should you hurt him again, Rhodey certainly won’t be the one you should be scared of. There is nothing like a woman’s scorn.”

 

A small smile formed on his lips. “I’ll… definitely keep that in mind.”

 

* * *

 

People started filtering out as the ceremony reached its conclusion. It had been an oddly uneventful evening. Or at least it had been for Rhodes. A ceremony like this never just happened smoothly without some kind of scene either caused by Tony being there or one caused by his absence.

 

But tonight Tony was impressively well behaved. He shook hands, engaged in a couple small talks, sat quietly in his seat, accepted the award when the time came, then didn’t do much afterward other than being lost in his thought. Even the idea of being in Vegas, sin city where every corner was filled with his endless vices, didn’t seem to pique the billionaire’s interest.

 

It was rather unnerving actually. Even now as Rhodes stared at his friend, who sat quietly at the table not too far away, he couldn’t help but not be sure what to do. And he hadn’t been the only one it seemed.

 

“I don’t know what you did to have him be here today but thank you.”

 

Rhodes looked towards the voice and found himself face to face with Obadiah Stane. He gave a short laugh. “I would love to think I have that much power but I don’t.”

 

Obadiah smiled as he gave a light pat on the Colonel’s shoulder. “Well, I for one will not complain. I was expecting Tony to be running around silly as soon as he landed. You should have seen my face when they told me the ceremony was in Vegas.”

 

Rhodes let out a chuckle, shaking his head. In all honesty, he had felt the same.

 

“Say… Is he okay?” There was a small frown appearing on the elder man’s face. “He had this… gloom for couple days now.”

 

Ah, so Tony had not mentioned to Obadiah about his little fixation on his one-night-stand. But then again, Rhodes supposed it wasn’t odd for Tony to not be over-sharing details of his personal life to his business partner no matter how much of a father figure Obadiah was.

 

“I don’t know… maybe he’s just under the weather,” Rhodes replied casually.

 

There was a pause before the businessman went on. “Well, I’m going to turn in for the night.”

 

“You staying here for the night?”

 

“Yes, well… thought might as well since I’m not going with you two to Jericho demonstration tomorrow. And I’m not as young as I used to be.” He let out a low laugh. “Figured I’ll be too tired to go back to LA after this. Are you going to be watching him?”

 

“Since when did I not?”

 

Obadiah smiled at him. “You know I always appreciate it. Why not take him out for some drinks or hit the tables or something? Maybe it’ll lift his mood a bit. You can foot the bill to us.”

 

Rhodes returned the smile. “I’ll see what I can do.”

 

“Great. Goodnight, Lieutenant Colonel.”

 

He absentmindedly watched as Obadiah strode towards the exit, shaking couple more hands before darting out.

 

But after a minute, he let out a small sigh as he turned his attention back towards Tony. The brunette was alone at the table now, spinning the ice in his glass slowly, leaning heavily.

 

It only took him a couple of strides to cross the room.

 

“Tony.”

 

The brunette’s head snapped up.

 

Rhodes flashed him a smile. “Come on, boring part is done. Let’s go play some cards before we head back-“

 

There was a moment in which Tony simply stared but then lowered his gaze. “I don’t feel like it.”

 

Rhodes froze. It occurred to him he didn’t know what he should do when Tony actually acted upset. Oh, he knew when Tony was sad, or the like, but he never displayed sadness so openly till now.

 

“Want… to hit the bar? Your drink must be watered down by now.” Another alarming thing, Tony hardly touched his drink. Since when did the billionaire turn down the opportunity for alcohol? God, he really hated this Stephen Strange.

 

Tony turned his gaze to the wall, though not seeing it. “I… just want to be alone for a bit. Head back first. I’ll call Happy and take the second jet.”

 

Rhodes pursed his lips. “Hey. Come on, Tony. I’m not leaving you like this.”

 

Tony looked up at him once more, the usual smirk finally visible. “I’m fine, Platypus. Look, I’m behaving. I’m not even drinking much. I’m not… happy but this definitely is me handling it better than other times, you have to admit.”

 

Rhodes sighed as he gave him one more meaningful look. “Okay. Fine. But I’m calling Happy myself.”

 

The billionaire smiled at him, lifting his cup in a mock salute.

 

* * *

 

Tony wasn’t sure what he was trying to accomplish, sitting at the bar chatting with this… guy.

 

There was a room that was booked for him, though it was more for resting purposes as he fully intended on returning to California tonight. He quickly went up, changed out of the suit into a simple zip-up hoodie and jean, then called to have his belongings packed and sent to front desk ready to be picked up by Happy when it was time to leave.

 

Although, his rather lazy look didn’t seem to have stopped this guy from flirting with him. Tony was quite sure it couldn’t be that the other recognized who he was. The billionaire looked very different from his usual thousand dollar suit get-up. His hair was a complete mess, a hoodie pulled over, and large glasses frame that covered much of his face. And if that was not enough, this was Vegas. Judging by the way this guy was talking, he had too much to drink to even see clearly in the dim light.

 

Tony was unsure why he was indulging this kid. But then again, might have to do with how he looked. Tall, lean, dark-haired, very light blue eyes. The guy reminded the engineer of a certain doctor that never left his mind. Quite frankly, might have been the only reason he didn’t try harder in ending the conversation bluntly.

 

The guy was young, however… most likely in his late 20s, usually too young to be Tony’s type and conversation that plainly showed lack of maturity. But maybe… just maybe… he just needed a good fuck.

 

How much time did he have till Happy came? He could have this kid bend him over for a quick…

 

Tony swallowed hard. His eyes falling shut briefly, trying to calm the anxiety that formed at his throat. The thought of someone having that much power over him always did something to his nerves. He wasn’t even sure why he let Stephen do any of what he did that night and certainly didn’t understand why he was craving it now. Most of the time the act made his skin crawl.

 

“Hey, I appreciate you coming over but I’m just not interested tonight,” Tony said with a tight smile.

 

But the kid only leaned in closer. “Come on, you don’t mean that. I have a room upstairs and I’m sure I can show you…”

 

“Trading me for a younger model?”

 

Tony snapped his head to the side, recognizing that particular low baritone all too well.

 

Stephen stepped closer, a hand firmly on the kid’s shoulder, pulling him back slightly away from billionaire’s personal space. “Sorry, honey,” he said with a smile to Tony. “I got held up at the airport. Settled in okay?”

 

Tony effortlessly played along. “The room is nice. The view is fantastic, you’ll love it.”

 

The surgeon gave the kid a harsh glare and he ducked away without another word. They watched him go as he quickly rejoining his friends at the very far end of the bar.

 

Stephen let out a soft sigh as he turned back towards Tony with a hesitant smile. “People can’t resist you can they?”

 

Tony swirled his glass, averting the surgeon’s gaze now. “It’s Vegas. I’m at a bar on my own looking desperate.”

 

“You’re sending out all the right signals asking people to leave you alone. Some are just too ignorant to see.”

 

Tony turned towards him once more, a slight curiosity in his gaze.

 

“You left your hair in a mess. Wearing a worn down hoodie when your jean and sneakers alone scream you can buy the whole damn hotel if you wanted to. Then there are those glasses. Clearly, no prescription. So the sole purpose seems to be to hide those doe eyes that men cannot resist.” A small smirk played on his lips as Stephen continued. “If you wanted company tonight, you could have dressed to the nines and had every eye on you easily. Because even in this get-up you match your colors and know your proportions… a man who obviously knows style.”

 

There was a pause as Tony let out a huff and Stephen turned his gaze to the flooring for a quick second.

 

“May I sit?”

 

Tony smirked. “What? For someone who can notice all that, can’t see the big  _fuck off_ stamped on my forehead?”

 

“I do but…” his voice trailed off. An act that didn’t match Stephen at all.

 

Tony cleared his throat, looking at the other up and down swiftly. “So… a smart doctor who notices all that, why would he still try to approach the guy who wants to be left alone? Is it to win another bet?”

 

Stephen let out an odd laugh. “Maybe he wants to make an apology. But the other wouldn’t be interested in that…”

 

“…Thinking he _definitely_ will not fall for that pretty blue eyes again.” Tony finishes gloomily. “Because everyone wastes second chances too easily.”

 

Corner of Stephen’s lips twitch. “Which life experiences taught him with virtual certainty.”

 

He slowly sat on the barstool next to Tony.

 

And Tony let out another scoff.

 

Talking in the third person as if the story they were telling was not their own. It was just enough disassociation for both of them. To be able to speak more freely of emotions they both were far from used to sharing. What the billionaire did not expect, however, was how effortlessly Stephen caught on to it. How easily he finished his sentences and thoughts. How naturally they played off each other.

 

Tony's voice was light when he next spoke, as if they were merely speaking of the weather. “And then the doctor would still press on, pressuring about how he’s different. Because he’s the type who would do exactly as he pleases regardless of what other people think or want.”

 

“No.”

 

“No?” The billionaire frowned slightly, almost mockingly.

 

Stephen stares straight into his eyes. “The doctor would say it’s because not a second has gone by since he hasn’t regretted…” He swallowed. “ _everything_ about who he was that could have so foolishly let someone so special slip away… That he will respect the other’s choice should he chooses to want nothing to do with him but… he just had to try one more time.”

 

Stephen licked his lips, a small pause before he went on. “And still, the other might blow him off and walk away. …Or he just… might say…”

 

There was a pause as their eyes locked, tense, heated.

 

Then Tony blinked twice, quickly… before, “Maybe you’re worth the chance of getting hurt a second time.”

 

Stephen let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. A genuine smile spreading across his lips without really meaning to. “So… your place or mine?”

 

Tony let out a short laugh, authentic and playful. “I’m not that easy, Doc,” he said coyly. An exact repeat of Stephen’s words the night they met. “I want the full Stephen Strange experience. Give me your best play. Seduce me.” He leaned his cheek onto his left hand with a teasing smile. “…Or do you not want to try that hard for someone who will only be a repeat performance?”

 

But before the surgeon could utter another word, a bartender appeared near them sliding Tony another glass of whiskey.

 

“The lady on the far end. She said she recognized you and is a fan, Mr. Stark. Wanted to know if you are available tonight.”

 

Tony didn’t even glance at the worker or the glass, his eyes still fixed on Stephen. “Am I available, Doc?”

 

“No.”

 

* * *

 

They take his jet back to L.A. Of course, Tony could have easily gotten any room at the Strip, any hotels. They would have all gladly prepared him the best suite last minute. But he did have a prior arrangement the next morning. One of the few plans he would not have gladly, easily ditched for the pretty doctor.

 

Although, the car rides, the flight, it was not at all what he had expected. Tony had initially assumed they most likely would have couple frantic rounds of sex before they left Nevada.

 

To his shock, however, Stephen had other plans in mind.

 

It started with light touches, soft caress at Tony’s wrist, his thighs, his neck, fingers carding his hair with affection he didn’t know Stephen was even capable of.

 

Tony first took it as a proposition, crushing their lips together as he saddled the other’s lap on the back of the limo headed for McCarran.

 

But Stephen made no move to speed up the pace, didn’t even seem keen to get them undressed. It was certainly a startling contrast to their previous encounter that had Tony thoroughly confused. But another look into those pretty blue eyes and the billionaire was putty in the doctor’s hands. He didn’t care what he was getting as long as he was getting something, anything… he’ll take what he can get even if it was just a tiniest of attention.

 

Stephen held Tony firmly. Intent on kissing the engineer slowly, deeply, until the brunette had no choice put to match his leisure pace. There were no endless amounts of ruthless bites and possessive marks. Just tender kisses thoroughly covering every inch of his neck, wrist, any visible skin Stephen can get his hands on.

 

Tony nearly yelled at everyone to be out of the main cabin the minute they boarded. Stephen chuckling fondly as Tony slammed the sliding door shut at the bewildered crew, nearly jumping on top of Stephen’s lap the next heartbeat, chasing the taste of the doctor’s lips with clear desperation.

 

He clawed at Stephen’s shirt, making a point to moan loudly while grinding his hips down. Tony knew for a fact the doctor was just as interested and for the life of him, he was at a loss how he can be so calm at the moment.

 

The brunette reached for the buttons on the other’s shirt only to have a firm hand stop him. “I swear to fucking god-“ Tony was so frustrated he wasn’t even sure he was stringing proper words together. “Stephen Strange what the hell-“

 

Stephen simply smiled as he threaded his fingers through the hair at the base of Tony’s head, tugging gently as few strands slipped through. He pulled Tony forward, his lips trailing wet kisses along the billionaire’s jugular all the way down to the base of his neck. “I’m savoring this.”

 

“Oh come on!” Tony found himself shouting now, his tone edgy.

 

“There is plenty time for that, sweetheart. I’ll thoroughly ravish you later but right now, I just want to take my time holding you.”

 

Tony let out an exasperated sound as he buckled his hips forward sharply.

 

“Shh…” Stephen rubbed comforting circles at the other’s spine, definitely noting the full-body shudder from the smaller male.

 

After couple more desperate fidgeting, Tony relented. Soon placing his head onto the crook of Stephen’s neck, inhaling deeply as his body melted into the embrace.

 

Stephen smiled as his hands continued to roam all over the other’s clothed body. “Although… I didn’t say you can’t cum in your pants if you’re so desperate.”

 

Tony let out an impressive groan as Stephen laughed.

 

* * *

 

Stephen woke up to pleasantness of silk sheets and morning glow on his skin. Absentmindedly, he snuggles closer to a warm heat his arms were currently wrapped around. Although on second thought, it dawned on him how odd that was. His pillow cannot be this warm.

 

He lifts his head with a start. His eyes quickly falling onto a certain brunette.

 

“Finally up, Doc?” Tony was sitting slightly up, propped heavily on several pillows, Stephen’s arm still draped over his middle. The engineer didn’t even look towards the other, fixated still on something he was fidgeting with on a tablet.

 

It made Stephen agitated somewhat. He wanted the brunette’s full attention and full attention he will get.

 

The surgeon let out a soft hum as his hand traveled freely, feeling up Tony’s naked chest then sliding down… down over his bottom then inner thigh…

 

Tony twitched at the sensation, letting out a small noise when his legs were spread apart and fingers circling the rim of his entrance. He swallows, nearly dropping the tablet.

 

“You’re still loose,” Stephen whispered against the other’s skin he was currently nipping at playfully.

 

“Well that’s what happens if you fuck someone through most of the night, darling,” Tony replied with a smirk. “But if you want another go, I definitely won’t be complaining to morning sex-“

 

He pushes two fingers in, watching with a satisfied expression as Tony breath hitch, his nails clawing at the sheets.

 

“Tell me about what you’re working on,” he asked, keeping his voice low.

 

“Y-you don’t want to know that right now-“

 

Stephen smirked. “Oh, but I do.” And he meant it. As much as the surgeon was interested in opening the other up and fucking him thoroughly, he was also just as curious about Tony’s newest project. A project that apparently was important enough for the engineer to be up so early after a quite busy night.

 

Tony arched his back as those cleaver fingers found a certain bundle of nerves. “Y-you got to be kidding me-“ His eyes were wide as it fixed on Stephen.

 

He stilled the movement for the moment, simply raising an eyebrow as Tony whined in frustration. “Come now, Anthony. Work for it.” He trailed light kisses along the brunette’s collarbone. “Impress me-“

 

The brunette lets out a heavy breath he was holding, shutting his eyes tightly for a second before staring into the ceiling. “JARVIS! Projection-“

 

Stephen observed as blue lights appeared mid-air, soon forming what seemed to be a complex three-dimensional blueprint of a small circular device. Tony soon reached for a particular form, cradling the hologram at the palm of his hand, manipulating it as if it was a solid object.

 

The surgeon shifted his weight off of his free arm so to reach for the projection Tony was offering. Stephen held out his hand and the billionaire mimicked the motion of setting the projected object onto his open palm. He watched fascinated as he spun the projection to different angles. “What is it?”

 

There was a dense silence.

 

“A heart.”

 

That made Stephen snap back up to meet the other’s eyes. “A what?”

 

“A heart,” Tony repeated as evenly as possible. Stephen still felt him clenching at the fingers, definitely not forgotten. “…a heart, a battery of… something… A prototype of a miniature arc reactor. Imagine a clean energy source that can produce up to three gigawatts at the palm of your hands.”

 

Odd warmth spread through him as he stared, almost captivated by the virtual object.

 

“After… our talk… I thought a lot about how maybe we can open a clean energy department. Sure we can’t just completely stop the weapons development overnight but nothing is stopping me from working on this too in meantime…”

 

Stephen turned towards Tony once more, leaning down to claim the billionaire’s lips. Tony eagerly kissed back, nails scratching at the doctor’s back, instantly drawing them closer impatiently.

 

“You’re amazing,” he whispered onto the other’s lips. And soon he was pumping two fingers in and out setting an efficient pace, loving the wanton moans that escaped Tony.

 

“S-stephen-… please-“

 

He gave another quick kiss, lightly dragging Tony’s bottom lips with his teeth. “Come on, sweetheart- now impress me just one more time…”

 

With another arch of his back, the brunette spread his legs wider, snapping his hips to meet those long fingers again and again. There were sounds of panting and moans that filled the air.

 

Stephen let out a huff, a definite smirk spreading on his lips as he fully settled himself on top of Tony. “Good boy.”

 

............

 

After another incredible orgasm and a short nap, Tony tried to sit up from the bed. Judging by the light in the room he was definitely going to be late.

 

Although, not that it mattered much before. Everyone always waited for him. Tony Stark didn’t run on anyone’s time, he set the time. But admittedly, they do have to leave at some point today and the longer Rhodey waited, the more he will chew him out for it.

 

“Stay.”

 

A small smile formed on Tony’s lips as he felt the doctor trace light circles at his wrist.

 

“Do you treat all your one night stands this kindly, Doc?” he said, watching Stephen laying on his side, those piercing eyes roaming all over him with a soft smile.

 

“I…” In an instant, the smile was gone. Stephen didn’t know what to say. His heart sank a bit at the comment. Did he read this wrong? He had assumed…

 

“I didn’t mean it that way-“ Tony retorted quickly, realizing what the other must have been thinking. “I… I was sort of joking… You know, just continuing what we… nevermind. What I’m trying to say is… I want… to see you again. I don’t… really want to put a label on things, it’s not really my thing but I definitely want to see you again. I’ll call you. Three days?”

 

Stephen blinked, a lingering pang of disappointment playing in the back of his mind. “How cliché-“ he whispered with a scoff before he could stop himself.

 

Sensing the tension, Tony automatically shifted his position, leaning close to the doctor with a hand firmly on the other’s chest. “No really… I just will be out of town till then. I’m kind of late right now actually. I have to do a demonstration in Afghanistan. But I’ll be back soon and we can… carry this on-“

 

He tried to smile, trying to get the other to understand. He traced a finger along Stephen’s unimaginably sharp cheekbones in an attempt to coax the other to look at him.

 

“Who says I’ll wait?” Stephen replied almost dryly. “I can be very impatient.”

 

Tony licked his lips. Trying to suppress the bit of anxiety in the pit of his stomach. Stephen was just acting out… he was sure the doctor didn’t really mean it. Hopefully.

 

“I’ll let you drive the Bugatti-“ he said playfully, keeping his voice light.

 

Stephen raised an eyebrow, though there was a hint of amusement now playing in his eyes. He took that as an improvement.

 

“And me…” Tony continued coyly. “At the same time if you can handle it-”

 

The surgeon let out a huff of laughter, a smirk now replacing the frown. “Car sex is so over-rated and uncomfortable.”

 

“Care to test that theory, Doc? I can be incredibly flexible. And you seemed very comfortable with the idea of being inside me in every way-“

 

Stephen let out a low laugh. “Leave before I take you again here and now.“

 

Tony smiled brightly at that. He loved it when Stephen laughed like this, the delight fully on display. Where he can visibly see the fondness in those sharp green-blue eyes that, for the time being, overshadowed the darkness it usually carried.

 

“You’re very emotional, Doc,” he said leaning in for another quick kiss. “I like it.”

 

Stephen was taken aback. “…That’s the first time I ever heard that.” He doesn’t elaborate. Doesn’t bother saying that it’s the opposite that he had always heard throughout his life.

 

Tony shrugged. “Well… it’s nice.”

 

The billionaire flashes a warm smile and Stephen can’t bring himself to be worried for long. Tony likes whatever he sees so why not, he supposed.

 

They both showered and got ready quietly. It wasn’t an unpleasant silence. It was rather nice, comfortable. Tony couldn’t remember when was the last time he felt this relaxed sharing a space with another human being. Perhaps maybe with Pepper or Rhodey? But they had always accommodated to him, making an effort to allow him to be comfortable. He honestly doubted Stephen was going out of his way at the moment. They just effortlessly understood each other, acted seamlessly together as if t was second nature.

 

To the point, Tony wasn’t sure if he wanted them to depart just yet. To let go just yet.

 

“Want to test drive the Bugatti now?”

 

Stephen turned towards him. “I thought you were running late.”

 

Tony had a smirk plastered on his face as he walked closer, “How about accompanying me there.”

 

Stephen matched his smirk as he straightened out his clothes. “You want me to drop you off at the airport?”

 

Tony rolled his eyes, faking irritation. “No that’s boring.”

 

The doctor raised his eyebrows, inquiringly.

 

“Give me your keys.” Tony held up his hands, palms up.

 

“Why?” Stephen frowned, but still found himself digging into the pockets of his trousers none-the-less. He soon placed the small set of keys onto the other’s hand.

 

“Because you’re going to take the Bugatti and I’m going to show you how to _really_ handle that beautiful Lamborghini of your’s.”

 

There was a second of silence where Stephen simply blinked, staring at the mischievous glint sparking in those doe eyes. _Oh hello, trouble._

 

Then, slowly, his lips stretched into a grin. At the very least, no one can dare say Tony Stark is boring.

 

* * *

 

“IS THAT ALL YOUR GOT, DOC?!”

 

“Watch your mouth, Anthony or I’ll find a better use for it.”

 

There was a laugh that resonated from the speaker and Stephen stepped on the gas even harder while taking a quick glance to his right. Tony, who could be seen at the driver’s seat of the chrome Lamborghini, flashed a grin towards his direction.

 

The two cars raced down the PCH nearly at neck and neck. The sound of screeching tires echoing loudly as occasionally one cut the other off.

 

If Stephen had thought he could rely on his impeccable control and skilled hands, he was very wrong. Whatever confidence he had in his reflexes, it was simply nothing compared to just how well Tony knew machinery.

 

Bugatti Veyron SS versus a Lamborghini? In all honesty, it should not even be a contest. He knew that full well. But the truth of the matter was, Stephen didn’t understand just how Tony was pushing his Lamborghini that fast without burning it out after a couple minutes. In fact, he didn’t know his car can even go that fast.

 

One phone call and Tony managed to have the route that led his private runway closed off. Stephen would have found himself irritated at the notion the billionaire can get away with such a thing that most likely caused rest of the population, usually himself included, inconvenience on a regular basis… but at the sparkling idea they would be racing with two supercars… well, the doctor couldn’t bring himself to be altruistic.

 

Shortly after that, they were speeding down the highway, Stephen in Tony’s Bugatti and Tony in Stephen’s Lamborghini. True to his words, the billionaire soon started to show off just how well he can handle Stephen’s car. He quickly gaining distance as Stephen struggled to catch up even with a model that had doubled the horsepower as the other.

 

One thing the surgeon did notice, however, was that Tony seemed insistent on trying to keep Stephen on his left, the inner side of the road away from the cliff. On more than one occasions, the engineer appeared to be more than willing to let the two ridiculously expensive cars have a scratch or two than to risk Stephen doing something reckless, like accidentally driving off the road.

 

While he found the notion sweet, he couldn’t help but be a little irked as well. Because the truth of the matter was, Tony wasn’t even trying his best to win and he, Stephen, was still struggling just to keep up.

 

He muttered a curse as he switched gears.

 

“What was that, Doc? Ready to admit I’m amazing?” The Lamborghini once again cut him off, gaining speed at a rapid pace.

 

The sheer enthusiasm in Tony’s tone had him smirking. “Don’t get cocky, Tony-“

 

“You love it.”

 

Stephen had to admit, however, this was the most trill he experienced in ages. His heart was pumping fast. The rush that he felt at every sharp turn was none like anything else. He was absolutely loving the sound of the roaring engines mixed with Tony’s laugh.

 

“Oh, I’m thinking now how much more appealing I find you when you’re a moaning mess.”

 

There was a short pause that Stephen definitely took note of.

 

“I think you do too,” he lowered his voice an octave, laying his accent on thick in a way Tony responded so well to the night before. “Find it appealing I mean. Maybe next time I’ll have you tied, begging for hours while I have my way with you. However. I. Want.”

 

He swerves, speeding up fast and cutting in front of the other car. He was sure that snapped Tony’s attention back. Stephen grinned as he heard a string of curses from the call line and roaring of the engine behind him.

 

They carry on for couple miles, till eventually reaching the Stark Industries private airport. Though taking cues from Tony, who didn’t have any intention of slowing down, Stephen didn’t bother as well.

 

They skidded to a halt in front of a large jet. Two cars stopping right next to each other with a definite screech. Stephen did take note of a familiar military man standing on top of the boarding steps but still high on adrenaline, he couldn’t feel much of concern.

 

He quickly stepped out of the vehicle, a smile still plastered on his face. Tony was already approaching him from his ride, a swagger in his strides that matched too well with the leather jacket and expensive jeans.

 

The brunette soon had both arms wrapped around the doctor’s neck. The smirk widening as he felt Stephen’s hand easily falling to his hips. “Well, that was fun.”

 

Stephen let out a low chuckle as he leaned in to capture the other’s lips, the free hand naturally finding its way to Tony’s windswept hair guiding their kiss.

 

They spend several seconds firmly pressed up against each other, Tony’s tongue more demanding than usual as he explored every section of his mouth. Stephen couldn’t really complain, the playboy definitely lived up to his name. He made every kiss count and just as rememberable as the last.

 

They heard loud coughing, definitely from Rhodes. But all Tony did was let out a quiet laugh as he pulled back a bit from the doctor, licking his lips. Stephen chased the warmth for a split second before stopping himself with a small frown. The hand at the other’s waist gripped a little tighter without really meaning to.

 

“Just three days.” There was soft warmth in those whiskey eyes, a slight sadness mixed with definite hopefulness.

 

Stephen returned the smile the best he could. He didn’t know what to say at first without sounding too clingy. Why was he even feeling like he couldn’t let Tony go?

 

“Be safe.”

 

Tony flashed his trademark smirk. “Can’t make promises-“

 

They both let out a short laugh before finally parting fully. With a deep exhale, Tony turned around, quickly sprinting towards the jet. Stephen watched him from a distance as Rhodes greeted him with irritation.

 

“What’s wrong with you?” There was clear exasperation in that voice.

 

Tony stared innocently up at his best friend as he climbed the final steps. “What?”

 

“Three hours,” Rhodes said sternly, “For three hours you got me standing here.”

 

“Long morning-“ There was a smirk playing on the billionaire’s lips. “Or long night basically that stretching into-“

 

“You were with _him_ all night, weren’t you?“ he said in an accusing tone, waving vaguely towards Stephen’s direction as the doctor still stood near the cars. Though it didn’t sound much like a question so Tony didn’t bother with a reply.

 

He simply bent down, entering the plane. The Colonel closely followed after him with a sigh.

 

“Seriously, Tones? After the shit he pulled?”

 

They took their seats, letting the others work to load their bags. Stewardesses were already busy getting everything situated.

 

“Do you really have that low self-esteem?” he added sarcastically.

 

The brunette gave his best friend a look. “Did you _look_ at his eyes?” he tried to joke, but after seeing a serious frown forming on the Colonel’s face Tony quickly went on. “I’m kidding! Well sort of. The sex is great. First time someone managed to tire me out in years but-“

 

“TONY!”

 

“Okay okay… in all seriousness- he’s not that bad. Come on, platypus. And we’re not… dating or anything like that. It’s just good enough that we both agree it's worth more than a one night stand.”

 

Rhodes sighed as he shook his head a bit. “I already can see I’m not going to like him.”

 

“Come on, sour patch. You ended up liking me okay.”

 

Tony flashes a brilliant smile and Rhodes glared.

 

Tony watched him for another moment before shifting his gaze to the window. “Let’s face it, nothing worse than anything I pulled on other people if we are being honest.”

 

“You’re not other people, Tony,” Rhodes said in a serious tone. “Not to me. You’re _my_ friend.”

 

A wide grin formed on his lips. “I admit the whole protective brother thing you got going was very touching.”

 

“Oh shut up, Tones.”

 

Tony let out a laugh. He noticed the corner of the Colonel’s lips twitching up for a split second.

 

The stewardess offered both of them warm towels, which they took.

 

“Hey, heat up the sake, will you?” Tony said quickly.

 

“We’re not drinking. We’re working right now.” Rhodes snapped.

 

“You can’t have sashimi without sake.”

 

“You are constitutionally incapable of being responsible.”

 

“It would be irresponsible not to drink.”

 

The stewardess came back. “Hot sake?” she said as she tilted the bottle.

 

“Yes, two please.”

 

Rhodes frowned. “No. I’m not drinking. I don’t want any!”

 

 

* * *

  **[24hrs later]**

* * *

 

 

“Stephen Strange speaking.”

 

_“Doctor Strange?”_

 

“...Miss Potts-?”

 

_“I… found your number through Tony’s personal contacts… I… have you watched the news?”_

 

“No…what…?”

 

_“Tony’s missing.”_

 

 

**_"...It has just been announced that there has been an attempt on the life of Tony Stark, CEO of Stark Industries. After a weapons demonstration at Kunar, Afghanistan..."_ **

****

**_"It is being suspected to be the work of Ten Rings, a terrorist organization well known in the area-"_ **

****

**_"...officials have yet to comment on the status or whereabouts of Mr. Stark."_ **

****

**_"With no body found, a search is being led by Colonel James Rhodes of US Air Force and liaison between the military and Stark Industries. Experts claim there is not enough blood on site to indicate the death of the famous billionaire..."_ **

****

**_"Stark Industries have yet to have released an official statement as to just how this will affect the future of the company-"_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...technically the continuation of this is the flashbacks from chapter 2 (and basically every flashback onwards) in definitions of indefinable things.  
> 
> 
> Anywaysss thanks for sticking around till the end of this little prequel! Love you lots & please take a moment to tell me what you think? ♡
> 
> Also, the wonderful T.D has recently done an art inspired by this chapter and it's amazing so you should check it out :')
>
>> “Am I available, Doc?”  
>  “No.”  
>    
>  Inspired by the fic "definitely-not-boyfriend-not-really-friends-one-night-stand" by w_space  
>  I love this series so much 😭 [pic.twitter.com/KCoVcLyPbY](https://t.co/KCoVcLyPbY)
>> 
>> — T.D (@todo269) [November 14, 2019](https://twitter.com/todo269/status/1194775848655581184?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)


End file.
